This invention relates to a document filing case utilized in the case of keeping documents in order in the State organs, organs of To, Do, Fu and Prefectures, the local self-govering bodies, the research material services, enterprises, offices or the like.
Heretofore, in the case of keeping in order documents such as important materials or data, official documents or case documents, etc. in the State organs, the organs of To, Do, Fu and Prefectures, or offices, or the like, e.g., filing methods of keeping documents in order as described below were adopted:
(1) Filing method of piling documents on a shelf leaving the documents as they are so that they are put in order.
(2) Filing method of inserting documents into files or a case files to put them in order on a suitable filing cabinet.
Meanwhile, in the case where documents to be preserved increase year by year, such filing methods as described above have the problem that it is not easy to put documents in order, it is impossible to easily select a desired document or documents, and it is impossible to easily move a desired document to a desired portion when a document is desired to be moved. Particularly, when attention is made to the documents filing cabinet in the State organs, the organs of To, Do, Fu and Prefectures, the local self-govering bodies, research material services, or the like, documents of respective departments or bureaus are put in disorder or in confusion. Since the condition for putting documents in order is not necessarily good, the work for putting documents in order is very troublesome.
As a part of projects or planes for keeping in order documents such as important materials or data, official documents or case documents, etc., a document filing case which fully satisfies the filing condition (i.e., condition for keeping documents in order) is expected.